On Your Porch
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "Does it hurt?" "Does what hurt?" "Saying goodbye forever?" A story composed entirely of dialogue. AU


Author's Note: This was first an original story that I wrote. I tweaked it a bit to make it a little more of Finn and Rachel. Based off the song "On Your Porch" by The Format (look them up! The lead singer of Fun. was in this band prior). Enjoy! Reviews are awesome!

A/N 2: To those following my multi chapter story "Hassle Free Returns", there will be a new chapter sometime tomorrow and possibly two or three more by Tuesday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Format's "On Your Porch"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Saying goodbye forever."

"I'm not sure yet, where I'm going everything is supposed to be perfect. It's you I'm afraid the hurt will catch."

"…No need to worry, I'll be fine." "

You keep saying that, but I can hear the lie in your voice. It's okay to be sad, but just for me, don't let the hurt consume you."

"I can't promise that I won't cry, but in the end I'll be fine."

"Remember when we met?"

"Of course, most miserable day of my life."

"Oh, come on! No one has control of the weather, or run down no good car batteries. It did end well though."

"I only gave you my number because you were the one taking that dreadful vehicle away."

"You still stand by that? Really? After all this time? Are you sure it wasn't because you thought I was charming?"

"Please, I didn't speak to you again until we virtually ran into each other."

"Only because you were chasing down a watermelon and I was taken by your beauty."

"Well, it was the perfect one out of the whole bunch, and thank you, I'm flattered."

"The stars sure do speak tonight."

"I forgot how much you love changing the topic of conversation, but yes they do seem to sparkle more, what are they saying?"

"They're giving me instructions, how to get where I'm going."

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning?"

"No much simpler than that."

"How then?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Could you say it with less of a finality about it?"

"Anything for you."

"Shall we go inside, the smoke from tonight's festivities is overwhelming."

"If we must, but first stay where you are." "

Why, if I may ask?"

"I want a mental picture of this moment, on your porch, stars the only light, you wearing that blue dress I love, it's the closest thing to perfection."

"You are such a sap."

"I love when you say that…let's step into the house now."

"Why don't we lay in that oversized bed you insisted on."

"Hey! You love that mattress just as much. But, no, I prefer the couch." "But, your back-."

"Will survive."

"This is rather comfortable, you were always the best pillow."

"And you always had a talent for taking my breath away…literally."

"I should smack you for that, but my body refuses to move."

"That's the effect of this couch."

"I'll keep it forever if you stay here."

"If I could and fate allowed it, I would, I prefer here, on this couch, with you…but I no longer have choices."

"…You know I understand, but just for this last night can we pretend that no one is going anywhere and we have nothing but each other and forever."

"I'd like that."

"Sleep is nudging me, I might close my eyes soon would that be alright?"

"What if I keep talking, or we could both talk?...Remember when I came to pick up my car?"

"You looked so pretty that day, in that blue dress…when I see you again, can you wear that dress?"

"Anything for you."

"I'm not sure my eyes can stay open, I want to keep talking ,hear your voice…but tired is all I can do."

"I know, you can close your eyes, I'll let you, listening to your heart is comfort enough, reminds me you're still here."

"Okay, I'll close my eyes, but first I want to tell you how to get to where I'm going, with my last bit of energy."

"I would love to know, I'll want to find you quickly."

"You have no patience."

"Only when it comes to you...now what did the stars say?"

"They spoke very quietly, the stars, first they whispered, you must be happy, only those with happiness are allowed. Second, living, life, do not question it, but be glad you did it. Third, let your heart take you to me, you'll find me, the heart is our most important guide."

"But, what does this place look like?"

"The stars are sworn to secrecy, they say this place is only for those who are ready."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I would go with you. I am a star after all."

"No. I want you to come when it's time. Your place is here…for now."

"But, how will I find a way to live? I need you here."

"You lived before me and you will live after me. Just don't forget me."

"I could never…we're soul mates you know. Tethered. I'll try to live, but I can make no guarantees."

"That's all I can hope for, however trying is not what you do, you just do it. Like changing that tire, full force with no directions."

"But this is much more than changing a tire."

"I know, but you have a strong will, that's how I know you'll be okay."

"Okay no trying just doing."

"…"

"Are you closing your eyes now?"

"I can't keep them open, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but could I see them for just a moment? They're one of my favorite parts of you."

"…"

"Thank you, mental picture taken."

"I'll miss you saying that."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll see you soon."

"Are you leaving now?"

"No, but very soon. I can feel the weight lifting, this is not so bad."

"Do you feel better?"

"I feel….freer."

"I'm glad."

"I must close my eyes now."

"I'll close my eyes too, it will be life we're leaving together."

"In your old car. With your…blue suitcase?"

"Yes, and you're driving because I'm terrible. And the radio is on."

"Our song?"

"Of course, and the my hand is on your knee, perfect spring weather following us."

"Perfect."

"Yes, perfect."

"I have to leave now, the stars are calling me."

"No, please just stay for a little longer."

"It's…time." "Not if I can't go with you."

"I'll try to..leave…after you fall asleep."

"Thank you. Would you like me to sing for you?"

"I love your voice and I love you."

" I love you too. I'll see you soon, in that blue dress."

"On…your porch?"

"I'll be there waiting. I love you sweetheart."

"I…love…y-."

_I was on your porch,  
The smoke sank into my skin,  
So I came inside to be with you,  
We talked all night,  
About everything you could imagine,  
'Cause come the morning, I'll be gone,  
And as our eyes start to close,  
I turn to you and I let you know,  
That I love you._


End file.
